


When green meets silver

by e081802



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Harry, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, No Smut, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e081802/pseuds/e081802
Summary: Seven years after the battle of hogwarts, Harry gets a visit from Minerva Mcgonagall asking him to take up the post as the defense against the dark arts teacher. Harry agrees and when he gets there his eyes fall on the potion teacher which is no other than Draco Malfoy, His childhood bully, crush and enemy. Harry realises quickly that his old feeling still remain despite their past and when rumors spread around the school what will Draco think of it all?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I have not read cursed child and will not since I'm seeing the play in two months. So this story will be a separate canon to the one in that book.

It had been about seven years since the battle of hogwarts, Harry hadn’t lived in the wizarding world for a while though. After the battle he had lived with the weasley’s for some time while he worked as an auror but he quickly got tired of the press swarming the house and didn’t want to put his friends through all that. He had planned it all out with the weasley’s, find a remote house in Scotland and enchant it so it would be hidden. From there Harry had contacted Dudley, him and dudley had built up quite a good relationship in the aftermaths of Dudley being attacked by the dementor. Dudley had begged his parents for them to give their old vacation home in scotland to a friend of his after a lot of complaining and debating they agreed, and just like that Harry had a new home.

It was a small cabin, with two bedrooms a kitchen and one extra room that functioned as a living room and dining area. It was a humble home but Harry enjoyed the peace and quiet it provided. The house was protected by the Fidelius Charm, he only told the people closest to him about it, like the Weasley’s, Hermione, Hagrid, Andromeda and Mcgonagall. Every weekend Teddy, his godson would come to live with him. Harry and Teddy had a great relationship, Harry had quickly become a father figure for Teddy and they were planning on making the cabin Teddy’s permanent home.

Despite Harry being single and living alone he did a great job raising Teddy, Harry didn’t have a job but he didn’t really need it his inherited money never really seemed to run out. He loved to spoil Teddy, he didn’t want him to grow up like he did. As for Harry and Ginny they broke up shortly after the battle of hogwarts but they remained friends. Ginny went on to date Luna and the two hit it of instantly, it had taken some time for Molly to accept that Ginny likely wasn't going to have any biological children but she eventually came around. Arthur and the other weasley kids were find with it, Charlie came around first as the only other queer weasley. 

Ron and Hermione had stayed together with no real major bumps in their relationship, Seamus and Dean had come out to Harry in the aftermaths of the battle of hogwarts they would later come out to Ron and hermione in the aftermaths of Harry's support. Since then the two have been engaged and is just waiting for the legalisation of gay marriage and have agreed if it doesn't happen in the next five years they are moving to a country where it's legal.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a early Friday morning, Harry was making breakfast. He had cleaned his house yesterday in preparation of Teddy arriving here later today, Andromeda was dropping him of at eight. He sat down at the dinner table with the plate of bacon and eggs. Harry usually prepared his food without magic, it was an old habit of his. He then heard a screech and almost automatically he flicked his wand up opening the window in came a ruffled screech owl. That was Wolfgang, an owl he had found injured after the battle of hogwarts. It was one of Hogwarts old mail owls, he had taken him in and nursed him back to health. He had planned on giving him back but he had grown attached to Harry and Harry didn’t have the heart to give him up.

Wolfgang landed on the kitchen table with both the daily prophet, the quibbler and a few muggle news papers, Harry scratched the owl and Wolfgang snuggled up to his hand. Harry gave Wolfgang his food and Wolfgang jumped of the table with the food. Harry ate the eggs and bacon and unfolded the daily prophet and read the headline “It’s been five years since the battle of Hogwarts but where is our saviour?!”. Rather reluctantly Harry opened the paper to read the article.

_“Today marks the anniversary of the famous Harry Potter's disappearance. Has the boy who lived, our saviour abandoned us?”_

Harry didn’t read more, he flipped the page and skimmed the rest before throwing it away and began skimming through the muggle news papers. He always saved the quibbler for last, it was the only one he really cared about. By the time he had finished eating all the newspapers except for the quibbler were in the recycling. Harry put the quibbler on the coffee table and flicked his wand causing his dishes to fly into the sink and wash themselves. He sat down in the couch and opened the quibbler but was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

“The doors open!” Harry shouted and in stepped Ginny and and Luna “Ginny! Luna” Harry said and stood up putting the quibbler down and walked up to them and hugged them “What’s up?” Harry asked “What a weirdly formatted question harry, and you should now it is the sky. Well in this case it’s the ceiling” Luna said and Ginny place a hand on her shoulder “Oh you meant something else” Luna said in realisation and Harry nodded “Well whatever it is I’m sure it’s something interesting” Luna said and smiled Harry smiled back.

Ginny then spoke up “Charlie is back home” She said “He’s here for the yearly pride parade, We were wondering if you wanted to tag along” Ginny continued ”Seamus and dean will be there as well” She added “Oh yes Harry, it would be lovely if you could” Luna said. Harry scratched the back of his head “Well..” He said hesitantly “Come on Harry you have always said you wanted to take Teddy to a pride parade” Ginny argued “He is not old enough to control his morphing” Harry argued back 

“Put a beanie on him, It’s only his hair that changes really” Ginny said “It’s about time that you got out of the house otherwise Blibbering Humdinger’s will start to appear around your house Harry” Luna said “Yeah exactly” Ginny agreed “I’ll ask Teddy” Harry then said “Great!” Ginny said “We are meeting at the burrow!” She said and just as abruptly as the had arrived they left.

Harry let out a smile and sat down at on the couch, he thought through his interaction with his two friends. He had always wanted to go to a pride parade but never really had the opportunity, being the chosen one and being raised in a very conservative family and all that. Though he loved the calm that isolation brought the thought of his introduction back into the world would be a pride parade he grinned at the thought.

Harry picked the quibbler and began reading, when he was about done it was around lunch time. He got up to make lunch, he ate lunch and after lunch he was just about out of things to do when there was a knock at the door, he figured it was Teddy and Andromeda but when he opened the door it was Minerva Mcgonagall standing there “Mcgonagall” Harry said in shock “Come inside” Harry said 

“Please call me Minerva” Minerva said and stepped inside “Sorry old habits” Harry said and chuckled awkwardly “Sit down” He said politely and indicated to the table “Thank you” Minerva said and sat down “Do you want some tea?” Harry asked “Yes please” Minerva said and smiled softly. Harry made some tea with the flick of his wand and poured some up for Minerva and himself “Now to why I’m here” Minerva said “ Harry, hogwarts defense against the dark arts retired with no notice so we have no teacher for the next year” She said

“That’s not good” Harry said “No exactly, that’s why I’m here” Minerva said “I want you to take it up Harry , no one knows defense against the dark arts like you” She continued “Me?” Harry questioned “Who was that ended the war? Ended Voldemort?” Minerva said “but I-” Harry began “That was you harry” Minerva said cutting him of “Please Harry” she added.

Harry closed his mouth on what he was going to say “I’ll think about it, I also have to check with Andromeda and Teddy” Harry then said “I’ll come back to you” he added “Wonderful, please come back to me within a week from now” Minerva said kindly “I’ll be heading of now, I’ll hear from you later.” She added. Harry gave a firm nod and watched her walk out the door and disapparate


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had just processed what had just happened, Him? A teacher? Harry had never even thought of the option until now but it seemed appealing, he did have a lot of experience in the field having worked as an auror and well winning a war. He did like kids if teddy was anything to go by, and in Harry’s opinion it was. He sat down on the couch and thought it through, played out the scenarios in his head and before he knew it there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” Harry shouted the door opened and a blue haired boy ran into the room and jumped into Harry’s arms “Harry!” The seven-year-old said happily “Teddy!” Harry said happily and stood up spinning the boy around “I missed you kid!” He added happily and Teddy grinned happily. Andromeda then came into the room and greeted Harry. “I’d like to talk to you both about something” Harry said and invited them to sit

“Have I done something bad?” Teddy asked with a very puppy like glint to his eyes “No don’t worry kid” Harry said “I have gotten a job offer” he then said “What kind of job?” Andromeda asked “Hogwarts teacher” Harry said and Andromeda’s face changed into one of pleasant surprise “Defence against the dark arts, to be exact” Harry added “But if I take that job it will mean I have to stay at Hogwarts most of the time only having time to come home on holiday’s” Harry said sadly

“That’s fine! I’ll just live with you on the holidays! When you’re home!” Teddy said “On one condition” he then added “Which is?” Harry asked with a smirk noticing the cheeky look on Teddy’s face “You will still be a teacher when I begin Hogwarts!” Teddy said excitedly “Of course” Harry said with a grin, he then turned to Andromeda “It’s fine with me” She said softly. Teddy jumped up cheering causing Harry and Andromeda to chuckle.

“Then I’ll inform Minerva later” Harry said with a smile “No tell her now!” Teddy said “Now?” Harry questioned _“Pleeease”_ Teddy said “Alright fine” Harry said “Don’t go anywhere” He added jokingly and grabbed some flew powder and stepped into the fireplace “Hogwarts Headmaster’s office” he said firmly and with a _Swoosh_ his living room with Teddy and Andromeda disappeared.

He reappeared in the familiar office that used to belong to Dumbledore but now belonged to Minerva. He stepped out of the fireplace and greeted Minerva who was sitting behind the desk “I’ll take the job” Harry said with a grin “Brilliant” Minerva smiled a genuinely big smile full of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapter tend to be quite short but I like it that way and it will remain this way for the rest of the story so yeah

Harry stepped back into the familiar living room now with a bunch of paper in a fire safe folder. He was greeted by the expectant face of Teddy “It’s done, Next term I’ll be teaching at Hogwarts” Harry said with a smile and Teddy cheered. “I’ll be taking my leave now” Andromeda said “See you in a week” Harry said “Byee!” Teddy said, Andromeda left, disapparating on the front porch. 

Harry turned to Teddy and remembered his promise to Ginny and Luna “Hey Teddy would you wanna go to a Pride parade?” Harry asked “Yes!” Teddy said “What’s a pride parade?” he then followed up causing Harry to laugh. After explaining Teddy nodded eagerly “Can we go?!” He asked 

“Only if you promise to keep your hair brown” Harry said sternly “But why????” Teddy whined “Because muggles aren’t used to people changing their hair colour with the snap of a finger” Harry said “Fine” Teddy said “But I won’t to it yet” He said “Deal” Harry said and smiled “Now of to bed it’s late!” he said and ushered Teddy into his bedroom.

Harry tucked Teddy into bed and turned off the light “Good night” Harry said affectionately “Night” Teddy mumbled quietly. Harry carefully closed the door and walked into the living room and grabbed the folder full of papers. He decided to read them through, he took the paper of the top.

_“Dear Hogwarts welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!  
As usual you should be at the school exactly one week before term starts to give you enough time to prepare and settle in. You can apparate into Hogsmeade were there will be a carriage to take you to Hogwarts castle, you will be given the day and at dinner we’ll have a feast to introduce new and old teachers alike after that you will be left to prepare the rest. You will be staying in the teacher’s quarters all year; you are allowed to return back home during the winter holiday if you’d like to spend it with family. Any more details will be disclosed in person. _

_Sincerely_

_Headmistress McGonagall”_

Harry skimmed over the remaining papers but they were only legal papers so Harry just filled them out. Harry then took the letter and read it through again, it was like getting his first Hogwarts letter, it made him feel the same excitement and curiosity. He put the letter up on the fridge beside all of Teddy’s drawings and grinned.

It had finally settled with him, he was going back to Hogwarts, his first home. At the same time he was worried that the students would treat him differently or that the press would be too much. Harry shook the thought away and headed to bed, it had been an eventful day and he needed the sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, Christmas kept me busy

The following day Harry and Teddy were getting ready for the pride parade. The usually blue haired boy had now brown hair which made him look just like his father, Remus Lupin. Harry was looking through his bedroom for the bisexual flag he had been gifted by Charlie after some time he found it. He tucked it into his waistband and double checked everything before floo’ing with Teddy to the burrow.

He appeared in the familiar home that belonged to the Weasley’s. He stepped out from the fireplace, to be meat by the whole Weasley family except for Bill and his family. Teddy who had gone before him was already enveloped in a big hug from Molly. When he appeared he got a big hug from Ron and Hermione, then followed by Ginny and then Molly. Lastly Charlie walked up and gave Harry a big hug.

“How’s my favorite honorary _bi_ brother doing?” He said in a joking manner “I’m doing great” Harry said. Luna and George enter the room and greet Harry and Teddy as well. Molly then spoke up “Come eat with us before you leave” She said “I’d love too” Harry said lovingly “Is victoire here?” Teddy asked “No she moved to France with her parents” Ginny said “Did you know fleur is pregnant again?” She then said to Harry lowering her voice a bit “Really?” Harry said “Tell her congratulations from me next time you see her” He said and Ginny nodded.

All the Weasley’s sit down to eat,Percy was going to be late but his wife Audrey and young daughter molly was there. A few minutes into the food Molly spoke up. “Harry, I’m guessing that Teddy will be living with you now?” She asked “No, there’s been a bit of a change of plans” Harry said “Since I have been offered a job, Teddy will be staying with me during the winter and summer breaks” he explained “A job huh?” Ron joked “What kind of job?” Hermione asked. Teddy was beaming into his food waiting for Harry to break the news “I will be working at Hogwarts as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher”

The news were met with surprised looks all around he could even hear someone choke on their food in surprise “You a teacher?” Ron said and laughed “Why is that so surprising?” Harry asked “Don’t take this the wrong way mate but you’re not exactly clever” Ron said “Oi!” Harry said chuckling and hit him on the arm. George then got up “I have to get back to Angie and Freddie” He said “Bye Harry, see you around” He said before apparating where he stood 

“He was in a hurry” Harry said surprised “Angelina is just about to pop” ron said returned to his food “She is highly Pregnant” Ginny said as clarification in a rather distant voice before taking another bite finishing her food before getting up “We should get going, we don’t want to miss the portkey” She said and charlie nodded in agreement and got up as well “I still have some things to fix” Charlie said “Harry are you and Teddy ready?” he asked “Yeah” Harry said 

“Good then you can help me with the dishes” Ron said and pulled Harry out of his seat into the kitchen “What was that about?” Harry asked “I want to propose to Hermione but I don’t know how” Ron said in a rather frantic manner, Harry blinked in shock not expecting what his friend said but soon came to his senses 

“Ron, It’s Hermione we’re talking about here” Harry said “She won’t mind how you ask as long as you ask” He continued “Are you sure about that?” Ron said “What if she says no!” He added “The two of you have been together for seven years now, she’ll say yes” Harry reassured “But how?” Ron asked “I don’t know. You’re the one who’s been dating her for seven years” Harry said “Just take her to dinner or something” he added.

Molly then entered the room cutting their conversation short, the two fell silent and bagan doing the dishes. But Harry could barley start with the dishes before being pulled away by Hermione into the garden. “What’s up Hermione?” Harry asked once they stopped “Has Ron talked to you about proposing” She said hurriedly, Harry was caught a bit of guard “You know I couldn’t tell you even if he said something” Harry said “I know” Hermione sighed

“It’s just me and Ron have been together for seven years” Hermione said “This is Ron we are talking about, He’s probably just working himself up over nothing” Harry said “I suggest you give him a month, if he doesn’t propose you do” He added “Okay, Alright” Hermione said calming down. 

Charlie, Ginny, Luna and Teddy then came out of the burrow “Time to go Harry!” Charlie shouted “See you later” Harry said quickly to hermione and hugged her before running up to the group And they headed of to the portkey together


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Teddy, Ginny, Luna and Charlie walk together to the apartment building were Seamus and Dean lived. The had only just arrived when just those two leave the building, they went around greeting each other before walking to the park which was the starting location for the parade.

After sometime of waiting the parade took of, Harry had tied his bi flag like a cape on himself and was carrying Teddy on his shoulders. Luna and ginny were on his right holding up a bi flag together and on his left walked Seamus and dean holding a gay flag. Charlie had disappeared as soon as the got there to mingle around.

As they were having fun laughing and singing his emerald green eyes drifted across the crowds until they met a pair of silver eyes that were very familiar to Harry the pale blonde man was wearing a black suit with a black polo underneath. His cheekbones had become so much more prominent since the last time he had seen the slytherin boy.

There at the other side of a crowd stood Draco Malfoy with his hands in his pockets beside Pansy Parkinson and another girl. The two girls were holding hands and Draco seemed to be acomponating the two since Draco couldn’t be gay, he had told Harry as much back in the day.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts at a shout, He tore his eyes from Draco to see that a crowd of homophobes had gathered and were now shouting. Charlie was stood way at the front of the crowd stood in a protective manner. “Alright Teddy, this is our cue to leave” Harry said “Be careful” He said to Ginny and Luna.

Harry lifted Teddy from his shoulders and held him to his chest as he escaped the crowd and into and alley way to apparate away. He had noticed that Teddy had changed his hair to black before the parade but his hair had now turned to brown indicating he was scared.

The pair now stood on the porch of Harry’s small house. They stepped inside and harry closed the door behind him, he wrote a quick letter and handed it to Wolfgang who took of. With a sigh Harry sat down in the couch, Teddy crawled up beside him and snuggled up beside him. 

Harry let his thoughts drift of to Draco, he hadn’t seen him since the battle, he didn’t even see him at his trial. He thought back to the trials, Harry had helped Narcissa to free her and Draco of all charges to repay Narcissa for keeping the fact that he was alive a seacret from Voldemort.

With the word of the boy who lived on their side freed them quickly, Lucius would not be as lucky though being sent to Azkaban. He had not lasted long there dying only three years after going there, a month before he was supposed to be released. Harry had seen it reported in all wizarding magazines, it had been reported that the remaining malfoy’s had been devastated.Harry didn’t like to think about it knowing he could have saved Lucius as well and that he had been one of the reasons he was put in Azkaban. 

Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts and got up “I’ll make some tea” he said and flicked his wand and two cups of tea land on the coffee table and he flops down beside Teddy. And they grab their tea’s. “Harry? Who was that guy at the parade?” Teddy asked “Which one?” Harry asked looking down at Teddy sipping on his tea“The blonde one with the black suit” he said “You’d make a cute couple” he added 

Harry choked on his tea but then cleared his throat “He’s a um _friend_ from school” he said awkwardly “Were you two dating?” Teddy asked “Well…..” Harry said “We weren’t dating” he added “Did you have a crush on him?” Teddy asked. Harry chuckled “Yeah I did” he said “it looked like he had a crush on you now” Teddy said “and you seemed to have a crush on him” he added “Alright drink your tea, time for bed” Harry said.


End file.
